Mi grave Error
by Cleo de Luna
Summary: Porque ella se equivoco, al confundir la soledad, con el amor; lo echaba tanto de menos, que cometió un error, pero ese error le costó. ua. song finc con la cancion de Andy y Lucas En tu Ventana.. se vale llorar
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon, Son exclusivos de Naoko Takeuchi… Esta historia, No es a fin de lucro, solo es la forma, más simple, para desatar mi pequeña mente. Si alguien se siente identificado con este fin, que me perdone.

Para ti mi querida sobrina te dedico esto con mucho cariño Feliz cumple.

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Porque ella se equivoco, al confundir la soledad, con el amor; lo echaba tanto de menos, que cometió un error, pero ese error le costó. **

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Mi grave Error**

Tanto tiempo sin verlo, y parecía que su corazón seguía latiendo por él, solo por él. Fue tonta, ingenua, y despistada. No se dio cuenta que lo de ella fue una fascinación adolecente, que él solo fue un príncipe de un cuento barato, pero ella fallo al dejarse deslumbrar por ese hombre tan apuesto, tan caballeroso, pero con un comportamiento tan peligroso.

Con ese hombre perdió ocho años de su vida, con ese hombre que ha dejado de mostrarle su amor, para mostrarle su comportamiento primitivo y agresivo.

**Y es que ella no sabe lo que es el amor**

**Solo sabe de golpes y de desolación.**

**En su cara refleja la pena y el dolor**

**Y es que ella, ella...**

Y ahí delante de ella estaba el hombre que ella una vez amo en silencio, aquel hombre que cuando niña la protegió contra todos y contra ella misma, y ahora después de diez años, el regresaba, y cada sentimiento que por años ella hundió, resurgieron con más fuerza, pero eso ya no importaba, el estaba más que atractivo, mas varonil, y era de esperarse que estuviera comprometido, igual que ella; solo esperaba que ella fuera una buena mujer para él, ya que él se lo merecía.

Cuando él la vio, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría, habían pasado diez años desde que se fue a USA a cumplir sus sueños como doctor, pero al irse dejo su más preciado sueño, el querer estar con su rubia de mirada tierna, con su angelical niña a la que cuido y protegió desde que la conoció, pero había pasado ya mucho tiempo, y que sonase egoísta, pero esperaba que ella estuviera sola. Los años la hacían verla tan hermosa como siempre, ahora con el cabello liso enmarcando su hermoso rostro, la piel suave a la vista, el cuerpo voluptuoso y apetitoso. La examino con ojo clínico, viendo cada gesto de ella, esa majestuidad al tomar la tasa de café, la forma en que se movía su cabello, la forma en que su cuerpo de forma tan elegante se expresaba.

Vio su forma de vestir, ni tan madura ni tan juvenil, solo perfecta, con un simple pantalón de mezclilla, una polera rosada y gafas escondiendo sus hermosos ojos de los cuales se enamoro.

-Estas más hermosa que antes- expreso de manera intensa, buscando que con sus palabras ella entendiera que siempre la quiso más que una amiga, que nunca la vio con ojos de hermanos, siempre la vio con ojos de hombre, siempre la vio a ella como a una mujer, una hermosa mujer que desde niña conquisto su corazón.

-No es para tanto, sigo igual- dijo ella de manera simple, aunque por dentro su corazón latía desbocado, todavía lo amaba, pero ella se había equivocado, su elección había sido una completa equivocación.

Tomo con elegancia su tasa de café, y en ese momento el vio como el maldito accesorio hacia trisas su corazón, como ese maldito aro de oro adornaba su dedo anular y le decía que había llegado demasiado tarde.

**No conoce aquel hombre que un día la enamoro**

**Duele más el sufrimiento que cualquier moratón.**

-¿Te has casado?- pregunto el ahora el Galeno de su época, sin dejar que el nudo en su garganta lo delatara.

-Hace ocho años, lo conocí en una fiesta de beneficencia a la cual mi padre había sido invitado- corrió su rostro hacia el ventanal de aquel café, viendo como las personas corrían refugiándose de la insistente lluvia.

-yo estaba aburrida, y me fui al jardín a tomar algo de aire, y él se acerco y me dijo que la diosa Selene debería estar celosa de ver tan hermosa mortal- El solo la escuchaba, y ella le decía algo que él no había preguntado, pero ella quería ver como se equivoco.

-Desde ese día, nos hicimos amigos, no teníamos diferencias- para él no paso por alto que ella hablaba en pasado y no en presente- con Diamante me la pasaba muy bien, y mi corazón empezó a cambiar el sentimiento de amistad, por el de amor. A los tres meses nos hicimos novios, yo tenía 17 años, y el 19. Éramos como dos almas gemelas, tan unidas, que el amor que derrochábamos daba envidia a la vista de otros.

Cuando cumplí los 19 años, le di el sí, y acepte estar con el por el resto de mis días; todo fue tan rápido, que solo hicimos una ceremonia entre nuestros conocidos más allegados, fue por lo civil

-Y yo no era más que un allegado que ni siquiera se entero de que su mejor amiga- amiga, lo pronuncio tan forzado que parecía una palabra obscena- se casaba. Por lo que veo mucha estima me tienes- trato de ser chistoso, pero ella seguía con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana, con las gafas puestas todavía, impidiendo que él pudiera ver de nuevo esos hermosos ojos.

-Después que te fuiste, no supe mas de ti, llore tantas noches esperando una carta, una llamada, un correo electrónico, algo que me dijera que estabas bien, que estabas haciendo tu vida, pero no recibí nada-

Era cierto, el corto toda comunicación con ella, con tal de olvidarse de ese amor tan enfermizo que sentía por ella, pero se dio cuenta que por más mujeres que pasaran por su cama nunca la olvidaría a ella, a su niña, a su Serena.

-Siento mucho eso, pero es que tenía miedo- Que importaba si ella estaba casada, se arrepintió muchas noches por no haberle dicho lo que sentía por ella, y no volvería arrepentirse por tenerla frente a frente y no decirle todo lo que su corazón guardaba.

-Miedo de ¿Qué?- pregunto ella temerosa, tal vez lo que su corazón gritaba antes no fuera un cruel sueño.

-Miedo de que no me miraras como yo te miraba a ti, miedo de que no vieras como yo te veía a ti- su corazón se lo estaba entregando en bandeja de oro, sin importarle que tal vez ella no lo aceptara, solo quería que ella lo supiera- miedo a que no me amaras como yo te amo a ti-

Y antes de que ella le contestara con el alma en vilo por tan inesperada declaración su teléfono celular empezó a sonar. Lo saco con premura de su bolso, y cuando vio el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla, su corazón dejo de latir, su piel se puso pálida, y su mirada oculta estaba desorbitada.

**Se refugia en su alma de cualquier chaparrón**

**y es que ella, ella...**

-A… Halo- su voz tembló.

-¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO CONTESTAS EL TELEFONO?-Quien más podía ser tan bestia para hablar en ese tono, solo él.

- lo siento amor, estaba ocupada en algo y no lo escuchaba-

-¿Estas con Reí?-

-si mi amor- le mintió, no podía decirle que estaba con su antiguo amor al cual todavía no olvidaba.

-MAS VALE QUE TE QUEDES CALLADA-

-Claro mi vida, te tendré la cena lista para cuando llegues- y colgó. Miro a Darien que la veía de manera profunda, y eso era algo que no soportaría. Se levanto de su asiento con la sola idea de llegar a su "hogar", pero fue detenida por la mano de ese hombre que tantas veces la hizo suspirar.

-Darien suéltame, por favor- le suplico, su voz se estaba cortando, y las lagrimas querían salir, era doloroso ver que el hombre al cual amo siempre te correspondiera, pero enterarse después de diez años no era algo muy alentador, ahora después de diez años, que estaba casada y prohibida a amarlo a él.

-Serena, lo que te dije es cierto, siempre te he amado, y siempre te amare, nunca habrá otra mujer que eclipse lo que siento por ti- ella le daba la espalda, mientras copiosas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Es tarde ya para eso- y se fue. Mientras que conducía por las calles mojadas de Tokio, pensó en lo que él le había dicho, ¿Por qué ahora?, porque venía ahora cuando su vida era un completo infierno.

**Y en tu cocina tan prisionera de tu casa**

**En la cocina donde los días pasaran como rutina**

Entro con desgano a ese apartamento donde tanto sufrimiento vivía día con día, donde tantos golpes su cuerpo había aguantado. "El hombre llega, hasta donde la mujer lo permita", le decía su madre, pero ella, ella era una estúpida que dejo que ese imbécil, la tratara como esclava, que la golpeara como desgraciada. Recordó la primera vez que él le alzo la mano, y la impacto contra su mejilla, el moretón le duro semanas, y cuando alguien le preguntaba, por que el maquillaje no podía ocultar lo que su corazón gritaba, decía simplemente que se había caído. La única que no le creyó fue Mina, que aunque despistada, era muy perceptible, y había sabido que no era un simple golpe.

Se ocupo en hacer la cena, no permitiría que Diamante llegara y no encontrara su comida lista, hoy no tenía ánimos de ser lastimada. Preparo con esmero la cena, como cada día lo hacía, solo para que el no encontrara razón de molestarse, pero muchas veces llegaba enojado de su trabajo, cenaba, se bañaba, la tomaba a la fuerza, y luego la golpeaba.

Una rutina que tal vez otra hubiera dejado, pero ella tenía miedo de Ante, tenía miedo de que él le hiciera algo peor, y era mejor que vivir en el infierno, que molestar al demonio.

El teléfono acabo con su poca paz, se imaginaba que era ella preguntándole como le fue con su hermano.

-Casa de la familia Black- respondió con voz monocorde.

-Reí, me ah querido sonsacar el motivo por el cual ah tenido que mentir, y le he dicho que es por que fuiste a ver a mi hermano, y Diamante es muy celoso y luego se molestaba-

-Tu hermano ¿Ya llego a la casa?- pregunto no por curiosidad, él le importaba de verdad.

-Esta destrozado, ¿Te lo dijo cierto?- recibió un simple ujum de parte de Serena- El siempre te a, amado, y ahora se reprocha el hecho de que sea una "Feliz mujer casada"-

-Por favor Mina, hoy no estoy para sarcasmos- pidió con vos cansada.

-¡Por favor! Una MIERDA-

-Baja la voz que Darien te puede escuchar-

-PUES QUE ME ESCUCHE, estoy harta de ver esos golpes en tu rostro, estoy harta de saber que no puedes ver a tus amigas periódicamente, estoy harta que vivas en ese infierno, con el mal parido de MIERDA que se hace llamar tu marido. Por un demonio Serena, reacciona, el no te ama, hace mucho que ese amor se esfumo, es mas Serena tu nunca lo amaste, solo estabas confundida, extrañabas a mi hermano, y pensaste que Ante sería un buen partido, pero resulto ser un imbécil de porra. Crees que me gusta ver como ocultas tus ojos con gafas oscuras hasta en el mas nublado de los días, o que te pongas esas poleras de mangas largas en días calurosos, ¿crees que me gusta eso?, Dios, donde quedo tu amor personal.

-Mina, por favor, tengo que terminar la cena, antes de que llegue Diamante-

-Si claro, como el fulano ese tiene esclava personal… dime cuando empezaron a retornar los esclavos que yo ni enterada. Serena juro que ese imbécil me está dando muchos motivos para romper mi promesa, y decirlo a las autoridades-

-Mina por favor, el tiene muchos contactos, sería un desperdicio hacer algo así, lo único que ganaría es una buena golpiza-

-Gracias a Dios estas clara en eso- Mina hablaba con crueldad en sus palabras, estaba harta de ver a su amiga en condiciones tan desagradables. Cuando su hermano llego hace dos días, pensó que él se decidiría a declarársele, y cuando él le confirmo que la quería ver y decirle todo lo que sentía, pensó que tal vez ella abandonaría a Diamante, pero tal parecía que el miedo no la dejaba hacer una nueva vida con alguien que la amara de verdad. Pero era ella tan necia, que se negaba a dejar a su marido.

-Por favor Serena, piensa las cosas bien, quiero seguir conservando mi amistad contigo, me da miedo que uno de estos días vea por las noticas que una mujer ha sido acecinada a golpes-

-Tengo que colgar Mina- le dijo ella con su voz ahogada por el llanto.

-¡SERENA!- pero ella colgó, no tardaba en llegar Ante.

Cuando su esposo llego, la cena ya estaba servida, y perfecta para ser comida. Se acerco a ese hombre imponente de mirada gélida, que lo único que le producía ahora era terror.

-La comida está servida- le hablo con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Cómo la has pasado con Reí?- le pregunto él en tono neutro cuando se sentó frente a su plato de comida, mientras ella solo lo observaba, hace tiempo que él no dejaba que lo acompañara en la mesa.

-Hemos, estado conversando de su boda, se casa dentro de un mes, con un empresario amigo de su padre. Solo nos hemos tomado un café, se le ha hecho tarde a la escogencia de su vestido-

Y así termino la conversación, antes hablaban hasta muy tarde la noche, pero hace mucho que eso cambio. ¿En qué momento ella dejo que él la pisoteara?, no lo savia, solo sabía que tenía dos años casada con el, cuando la golpeo por primera vez. Ya no recuerda ni por que fue.

Al terminar de cenar, Serena recogió los platos y los llevo a la cocina; estando apunto de fregarlos, la mano de Diamante la tomo por la cintura.

-Quiero hacerte mía esta noche- le hablo con vos lasciva al oído, y ella prefería ser sumisa, que negarse.

-Claro- le respondió ella, antes de voltearse para complacer a su marido.

-Quiero saciar mis necesidades, no las tuyas- y la volteo para que ella quedara de espalda de nuevo. Le bajo los pantalones, junto con la tanga, mientras con rapidez él se desabrochaba su pantalón y bajaba su ropa interior.

De una sola estocada, la penetro por el ano. Fue doloroso, muy doloroso. El la penetraba con fuerza, como lo dijo él, saciando sus necesidades, nunca las de ellas. Serena trago con esfuerzo cada una de sus lagrimas, a Diamante le molestaba que ella llorara, y no haría que él se enojara.

Diamante le quito la polera que mostraba los brazos marcados con moretones no tan recientes, y paso los labios por las manchas oscuras. Le quito el sostén, y tomo entre sus manos los pechos perfectos de su mujer. Sobándolos con brusquedad, mientras mordía con fuerza su cuello, y arremetía con más fuerza en su ano. Ya sentía venir esa sensación tan gloriosa, por lo que agilizo los movimientos, haciéndolos cada vez más frenéticos. Dolía, y mucho, pero no podía decir nada. El llego al clímax, quedando exhausto.

-Eres maravillosa, lástima que te portes como una zorra- le hablo de manera osca mientras le golpeaba en la cara, tirándola al suelo, sin darse cuenta que ella se había golpeado con la esquina de la mesada- me voy a dormir, no me jodas-

**Donde su siesta es la paz de tu armonía**

**Y en tu ventana gritas al cielo pero lo dices callada**

**No vaya a ser que se despierte el que maltrata**

**Cada sentido y cada gesto de tu alma.**

Diamante dormía plácidamente, mientras que en la cocina, se encontraba Serena, tirada en una esquina de la mesada, su cuerpo temblaba, y su corazón lloraba. NO AGUANTABA, ya no mas, era mucho sufrimiento, el que vivía en esa casa, QUERIA MORIR- alzó con dolor su brazo, buscando a tientas su cabeza, donde coloco su mano, para sentir algo caliente en ella. Miro su mano y vio que estaba sangrando, tenía que pedir ayuda, o moriría en ese maldito apartamento. Se levanto adolorida, y camino con fuerza sobrenatural hasta la sala, donde se encontraba su teléfono celular. Era muy tarde y no savia que hacer, ¿a Quien llamar?, no savia si su voz saldría, además temía de que Diamante despertara, pero no podía quedarse así, ESTA VEZ NO, su estado era decadente, y su cuerpo estaba a punto de caer a remiendas al suelo. Su única salvación, era la sarcástica de su amiga.

**Lo que daría yo**

**Por cambiar su temor por una estrella**

**Donde sin golpes viviera ella sola**

**Lo que daría yo**

**Por parar su reloj en madrugada**

**Pa que durmiera tranquila y sola.**

-¿Puedo Pasar?- le hablo desde la puerta.

-Ya estas adentro, pasa- dijo con desgana.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto.

-Fatal, Serena lo es todo para mi, y llegar después de tanto tiempo, y verla casada, me hace sentir malditamente mal. Debe ser muy feliz cuando lleva seis años de matrimonio. Pero sabes me alegro por ella- por los ojos de Darien bajaban lagrimas- saber que hizo su vida, me hace muy feliz, lo más importante al amar, es saber que el ser que amamos será feliz aunque no sea con nosotros mismos, pero no puedo evitar sentirme de esta manera, tan miserable, tan vacio, sabiendo que tuve la oportunidad de estar con ella, saber que pude haberla conquistado, pero el maldito hubiera no existe, la hubiera hecho Feliz Mina, lo juro, la hubiera amado hasta la saciedad, pero ahora otro ocupa el lugar que yo nunca quise ocupar, y eso me mata- Mina ya lo tenía contra su pecho, escuchando con impotencia todo lo que él le decía, pero le había prometido a Serena no decirle a nadie de su vida, pero era tan difícil verlos a los dos destrozados.

-Darien no lo puedo callar mas, esto me está matando y…. -su conversación fue interrumpida por el teléfono celular de Mina, que estaba en su pantalón. Cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla pensó lo peor.

-¿Serena?- hablo sumamente preocupada, mientras que Darien la veía asustado.

-Escucha, tranquilla, ya voy para allá, resiste amiga- decía mientras que salía pitando de la habitación de su hermano, rumbo a la puerta

**De verse sola perdía en el infierno**

**Con lo calentito que se esta allí en invierno**

**Pero prefiere mil veces sus sueños**

**Antes de verse sola en sus adentros.**

-Mina, por favor, me siento muy débil, por favor no demores, Diamante puede despertar- le dijo apenas en un susurro, mientras abría con extremo cuidado la puerta del departamento y salía al exterior.

-Ve saliendo querida, y por favor no me cierres, sigue hablando Serena, por favor, no dejes de hablarme- Mina estaba conduciendo por las vacías calles, era muy noche y habían escasos autos. A su lado Darien tenía el corazón desbocados, no savia que era lo que pasaba, pero no se quedaría esperando que alguien se lo explicara.

-¿Mina?-

-Dime bonita, estoy aquí, nunca te dejare- le hablo con tristeza, estaba sintiéndose muy culpable, si tan solo le hubiera dicho a los demás de esa situación, tal vez las cosas serian diferentes.

-Quiero hablar con tu hermano, por favor- suplico, mientras que bajaba con parsimonia las escaleras. A buena hora se descompuso el ascensor.

Mina solo le extendió el Celular a su hermano, que no refuto el acto.

-¿Serena?- y el corazón de ella se sintió tranquilo al escuchar la voz de él.

-Darien, escucha, yo también te amo, siempre lo hice-

-Serena pequeña, ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntaba, sin dejar de sentirse devastado al escucharla llorar.

-Desde la primera vez que Mina nos presento, mi alma, mi corazón y mi ser te pertenecieron- Darien se percato de que ella no quería perder el tiempo.

-igual, yo siempre te pertenecí hermosa, siempre buscando la manera en que me vieras, pero temía que para ti solo fuera el hermano de una de tus mejores amigas-

-Siempre fuiste más que eso, siempre fuiste mi protector, mi soporte, pero fui estúpida Darien, soy un ser humano y tengo equivocaciones, me case pensando que lo amaba, y lo que sentía era solo una confusión al no tenerte. Cometí el mayor error de mi vida, y ahora lo estoy pagando, Darien no habrá otro…SUELTA EL MALDITO TELEFONO- escucho como alguien gritaba al otro lado de la línea, y un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, eso era malo muy malo.

-¿Serena?, ¿Serena?- pero la line se corto- ¿Mina?-

-Ya llegamos, Dios Darien corre a dentro-

Y así lo hiso, se bajo con rapidez del auto, entro al edificio, y vio una escena que lo hizo ver rojo de ira. Un hombre peliplatiado de ojos grises tenía a SU Serena agarrada del cabello arrastrándola por las escaleras como si fuera una bolsa de basura. Mientras que ella estaba completamente desnuda, con golpes que brillaban como luz fluorescente por sus brazos, piernas, y el rostro destrozado.

-SUELTALA- le dijo antes de tirársele encima a Diamante y molerlo a golpes, mientras que Mina venia llegando a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. Cuando vio a su amiga, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. ¡Ella tenía la culpa!, Ella lo sabía y se quedo callada. La tomo entre sus brazos, protegiéndola del mundo, protegiéndola de su dolor, pero eso era imposible.

-911, es una emergencia- bajo la mirada y vio el rostro casi inerte de su amiga, cuanto sufrimiento cargaría ella en su corazón, cuánto dolor ella aguanto, cuanto lucho para que su sonrisa fuera lo más sincera para que nadie notase el infierno en el que vivía.

**Y en tu cocina tan prisionera de tu casa**

**En la cocina donde los días pasaran como rutina**

**Donde su siesta es la paz de tu armonía**

_4 años atrás_

_-A mi no me engañas, acaso ¿Diamante te golpeo?- le pregunto con voz inquisidora- No vale de nada negármelo Serena, sé que eso no es un golpe, fuiste muy torpe cuando niña, y nunca vi un golpe así en tu rostro u otra parte de tu cuerpo-_

_-Solo fue un error, el no quería hacerlo, pero lo hice enojar, y se molesto mucho- Serena bajo la cabeza, confiaba en su marido, y confiaba en que no volvería a pasar._

_-Serena por favor, ese golpe está muy feo, deberías alejarte de él, Cuando un hombre golpea por primera vez, y se le perdona, es muy probable que lo vuelva hacer._

_-Diamante no lo hará, te lo prometo, el, él no lo volverá hacer- hablo con convicción._

_4años atrás-un mes después._

_-Serena, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?, me tienes abandonada, Reí me dijo que fuiste a verla la semana pasada, y yo no sabía, porque no me dijiste- Mina la miro directamente a los ojos buscando rastro de mentira a la hora de que ella respondiera._

_-Diamante no quiere que te siga viendo, asique si puedes, retírate de mi casa Mina- le dijo apenada, con la mirada gacha._

_-Eso sí que no, ese mal nacido no es nadie para decirme que no te puedo ver, Mírame Serena, por favor mírame.- la tomo del brazo y Serena hizo un gesto de dolor._

_Mina levanto la manga del sweater, y vio las marcas purpuras en los brazos, levanto la otra manga y vio mas marcas, entonces decidió levantarlo para ver su torso y espalda._

_-el no quiso, pero es que soy tan torpe-_

_-¿Acaso te estás escuchando?, mira como estas y tu lo defiendes, Serena por favor reacciona, no me digas que te dijo de nuevo que no lo volverá hacer- Serena asintió lentamente- eres estúpida o te haces, el lo volverá hacer, y cada vez lo hará sin razón-_

_-El cambiara, te lo aseguro- pero esta vez ella no hablo nada segura._

_Dos años atrás._

_-¿Estas embarazada?- Serena solo asintió._

_-Maldita zorra, ese hijo no es mío- le grito Diamante- Quien sabe de quién es, por que mío no es-_

_-Te lo juro amor, es tuyo- Serena pensó que tal vez la noticia alegraría a Diamante, pero se equivoco._

_-Zorra barata, maldita estúpida- la agarro por el cabello estrellándola contra la pared, mientras le pateaba el estomago._

_-¡Por favor! no, mi hijo, Diamante detente- pero él no lo hizo, siguió golpeándola, hasta dejarla inconsciente. Al día siguiente._

_-¿Cómo te fue con la bestia de tu marido?- pregunto Mina un poco esperanzada._

_-Yo, yo MINA- Y se lanzo en sus brazos a llorar. Había perdido a su hijo, y eso le destrozaba el alma._

_-Serena debes denunciarlo, está claro que el no cambiara, por favor mírate, tienes meses que no ves a tus padres, y estas ojerosa y demacrada, el no te ama, el amar no es lastimar físicamente ni psicológicamente, y lo que me cuentas de cómo te trata no es amor, entiéndelo. Ya son dos años de abuso, por favor recapacita._

_-Me da miedo- y lloro, ese día Mina termino de odiar con todo su ser a Diamante, pero Serena le había hecho prometer que no diría nada, y ella era muy cabeza dura._

**Y en tu ventana gritas al cielo pero lo dices callada**

**No vaya a ser que se despierte el que maltrata**

**Cada sentido y cada gesto de tu alma.**

-Perdóname por haberte hecho caso, perdóname por habértelo prometido- en la sala del hospital Mina Chiba lloraba desconsolaba, mientras a su lado se encontraba su hermano con la ira latente, pero sin dejar de consolar a su hermana.

-YO LO SAVIA MALDITA SEA, yo sabía que él la golpeaba y no hice nada- Darien se sintió furioso, pero no dijo nada, ya que no serviría, el daño estaba hecho y reproches no eran adecuados en esa situación.

-Diamante fue detenido, y se esperara que Serena despierte para que de su testimonio, aunque tú también tendrás que atestiguar. Será demandado por abuso sexual, cohesión y maltrato físico-

-Yo lo siento tanto, ella ha sufrido tanto, y yo lo savia-

-¿Desde cuándo?- hablo neutral con la mirada perdida hacia la nada.

-Desde hace cuatro años atrás. La primera vez le quise hacer entrar en razón, pero ella estaba cegada, y…- la vos se le quebraba, impidiéndole hablar- ella estuvo embarazada, y cuando se lo dijo a Diamante, el la golpeo hasta dejarla inconsciente- Darien apretó los puños con fuerza dejando sus nudillos blancos por la presión.

-El era un amor, yo fui una de las primeras en aceptarlo, se desvivía por ella, además yo sabía lo que ella sentía por ti, pero tú no querías que ella supiera de ti, asique lo que hice fue apoyarla en su decisión de iniciar una relación con ese hombre que parecía valía la pena, pero no soy psíquica y no podía saber que ese caballero resultaría un cavernícola, es tan maldito, por haberla dañado, pero más maldita soy yo por haber permitido algo así-

**Lo que daría yo**

**Por cambiar su temor por una estrella**

**Donde sin golpes viviera ella sola**

**Lo que daría yo**

**Por parar su reloj en madrugada**

**Pa que durmiera tranquila y sola.**

-No, la culpa no es de nadie, la culpa fue de el, al convertir el amor en golpes, Serena es un ser humano, y como tal tubo sus errores, tal vez de manera dura, pero esas sus sus experiencias, pero lo que si te digo es que de ahora en adelante yo estaré con ella, y no dejare que nadie le ponga una mano encima, y si el día de mañana ni Dios lo permita me vuelvo un abusador como Diamante, me encargare de matarme a mí mismo, porque No soportaría de verla de nuevo en el estado en que la vi esta noche- ahora lo que quedaba era esperar, esperar que ella despertara, y que iniciara una nueva vida.

-Familiares de la Señora Black- pregunto el hombre con la bata.

-Somos sus amigos, ¿Cómo esta ella?- Fue Darien quien pregunto primero.

-La señora…-

-Puede llamarla Serena, creo que después de lo que paso, no querrá más que la llamen así- esta vez fue Mina la que hablo.

-Serena, está estable, aunque tiene una pequeña anemia por falta de alimentación, al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer bien, su presión sanguínea está muy alta, y lo más recomendable es que luego que salga del hospital trate con un psicólogo, el daño emocional es mucho, y es recomendable que se trate con un profesional. Pueden pasar a verla-

Darien no espero que se dijera mas, arrastro a Mina a la habitación, donde se encontraba Serena. Cuando la vio, su pecho se lleno de dolor, ahí postrada, conectada a múltiples aparatos, pálida, y cansada.

-Serena, lo siento tanto, si tan solo no te hubiera jurado mi silencio las cosas serian diferente, solo mírate- Mina tomaba con cuidado la mano de Serena, sin pasar por alto las horribles marcas que quedarían en su piel.

-Mina- hablo Serena con voz cansina.

-Estoy aquí, sabes que nunca te dejare, Darien también está aquí, no te dejaremos, ya no más-

-Gracias- hablo cansada- prometo que no volveré a cometer ese mismo error- Mina se alegro, esta vez sentía que las cosas serian diferentes- Voy por el médico para que te revise-

Salió de la habitación dejando a Serena y a Darien en un silencio un poco incomodo.

-¿Cómo te sientes chiquita?- pregunto el, mientras se acomodaba en la silla, y tomaba entre sus manos, la mano de ella.

-Cansada, pero bien- lo miro a los ojos- debo estar espantosa cierto- y era verdad, sus ojos ni se distinguían debajo de esos moretones ya hinchados, los cardenales desde la ceja hasta su barbilla, el labio partido, los brazos con las marcas, y la cabeza vendada.

-Para mí, siempre estarás hermosa, porque siempre serás perfecta ante mis ojos, porque yo siempre te amara- y antes de que ella refutara algo, se acerco y la beso de la manera más tierna que una mujer puede imaginar, tratando de borrar con ese beso, cada una de sus lágrimas, cada uno de sus golpes, de sus cicatrices, dándole una esperanza, por que de ahora en adelante el la amaría, y la protegería como siempre debió ser.

**Lo que daría yo**

**Por cambiar su temor por una estrella**

**Donde sin golpes viviera ella sola**

**Lo que daría yo**

**Por parar su reloj en madrugada**

**Pa que durmiera tranquila y sola.**

El amor, es un sentimiento que no puede ser definido de una sola manera, ni sentirse con igual intensidad para varias personas, el amor es un sentimiento que trabaja mejor que cualquier tratamiento, y el amor de ese hombre curaría todas las heridas de su lastimado corazón, porque aunque un hombre la maltrato en todos los sentidos posibles, no todos son iguales, y no se vale generalizar, y el amor que estaba recibiendo ahora, era puro y real, se sentía tan libre y tan querida, tan protegida, que solo de esa fatídica experiencia quedaban vagos recuerdos. Lo que vivía ahora, si era amor, aunque con su anterior matrimonio tal vez sintió amor al principio, pero ese amor la lastimo, porque ese amor se transformo en un amor que lastimo, un amor que destrozo, un amor que la volvió sumisa y cobarde. Pero ahora en su ventana, veía el cielo, y no gritaba de impotencia ahora le daba gracias a Dios por haberle mandado un hombre como lo era Darien, que con su paciencia y dedicación la ayudo a recuperarse.

Hola a todos y a todas, esto es un regalo para mi querida sobrina que cumple año, y me pidió que actualisara Ninfomana y Descarada, pero lastimosamente no tenia cabeza para escribir eso, cuando me llego la inspiración para este song finc. Angi, espero que te guste esto, me has dejado hasta muy tarde escribiendo esto.

Le agradezco a mi hermana Patty y a Maricela, por haberme ayudado con mis dudas. GRACIAS CHICAS. Y bueno me alegro de las que me han apoyado en Ninfómana y descarada.

Bueno la canción es de Andy y Lucas, se llama En tu ventana, y es un tema que me gusto mucho.

Con respecto a la trama, yo si tuve una experiencia de maltrato intrafamiliar, pero no ahondare en eso, y si ofendo a alguien, les juro que no es mi intención, sin más que decir, espero que dejen sus comentarios.

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**Se despide del baúl **_

_**De suspiros**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_

Inicio el Viernes 5 de febrero a las 7:15 pm, finalizado el sábado 6 de febrero a las 3:15 am


	2. despedia

Panama 21 de Agosto de 2012

Escribo esta mi ultima nota, para, bueno si que mas da alargar lo que es obvio…

Primero unas grandes disculpas a todas las lectoras que me seguían tanto en anonimato como en presencia. Les agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes que me hayan dado un lugarcito en sus corazones, y que hayan aceptado con tanto positivismo mis historias.

Durante estos 5 años, he crecido como escritora, porque me considero una hecha y derecha, que sabe bien lo que redacta, y que tiene en claro que la creatividad y el cliché no van de la mano.

He leído muchas historias, demasiados buenas, y otras no muy buenas, pero las seguir leyendo hasta el final, porque había un no se que en ellas que me llamaba.

Antes cuando inicie en FF, me enojaba el hecho de que las autoras se retiraran, pero luego fui cayendo en cuenta que todas ellas tenían obligaciones.

Conocí muchas autoras buenas, que dejaron una gran enseñanza y parte de su experiencia en mi, y eso es algo que nunca tendre como pagarles. Conoci a mi madre, abuela, bisabuela, hermanas, primas, tias… una gran familia.

Recuerdo como la primera en abrirme una puerta fue Caroone, ,le siguió Luz K, Luego Patty ramires, Patty chiba, Sams, anahi en sus largas platicas nocturnas y asi un montón mas… todas y cada una las aprecio por ser parte de mi vida.

FF ah cambiado, y no es lo mismo, ya nada es lo mismo. Dicen que los cambios son para bien, pero hubieron cambios algo estúpidos (disculpen la palabra) que contaminaron este mundo.

Cada una de mis lectoras no se merece que yo abandone esto, porque quedan historias colgadas, sin fin.

Aclaro desde ya, que no le sedo el derecho a nadie de seguirlas, ni publicarlas en otro sitio.

Y bueno espero que hayan disfrutado lo poco que pude ofrecerles, pero tengo mas obligaciones que no me permiten sentarme en un computador ha escribir fanfic. Universidad( a pocos meses de ser Psicóloga) trabajando, estudiando, haciéndome cargo de mi vida social, intima y profesional. Ser escritora de FF, ya no es algo que se ajuste a mis horarios.

No digo que me retiro de la escritura, Dios sabe que amo escribir, y que para eso nací, y si me marcho de ff, no quiere decir q no buscare los medios para ser escritora.

A todas las escritoras, que en su momento dije :Escribes de maravillas, dense la oportunidad de hacerse conocer, porque son buenas.

Creo que ando divagando mucho

Las amooooo, y bueno creo que este es la despedida. Muaaa

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**con una mirada**_

_**un suspiro**_

_**un brillito lunar**_

_**La mujer más hermosa del planeta**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_


End file.
